Ali vs Han
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alison DiLaurentis and Hanna Marin are both blonde girls, but they are not the exact same.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: Dedicated to the awesome ****Faberrittana99-03**

* * *

**Ali vs Han**

**Alison DiLaurentis and Hanna Marin are both blonde girls, but they are not the exact same.**

**Hanna has always been really sweet and friendly while Alison is much more hardcore and bitchy.**

Right now, Hanna is cleaning her room in the Marin house since she'll go away to start her fresman year of college in a few weeks.

"Little bunny!" says Hanna, all cute, as she find her old pink plush bunny under the bed.

"Damn it, Han. I thought you'd thrown that old stupid plushie into the trashcan years ago, You're gonna be a college babe very soon, way too old for plushies." says Alison in a hard rude tone as she enter the room.

Alison expect Hanna to cry for mommy like she used to when they were younger, but to Alison's surprise Hanna does not get weak and sad.

"You've no fucking right to bully me, Ali. And unlike during my hefty days, now I won't cry and allow you to be rude and evil. I'm badass now." says Hanna, all confident and awesome.

"Oh my crap!" gasp Alison in surprise. She's never had Hanna talk back like that before.

"Stop being a bully to people. It's time to leave such shit behind us." says Hanna.

"Holy fuck, Hanna-Boo!" says Alison. "I didn't think you'd be almost as badass as me."

"I'm full of surprises these days." says Hanna.

"Wow! Cool." says Alison.

"Really?" says Hanna.

"Sort of, yeah. I'm honestly proud that you've become a woman." says Alison.

"Nice, but I'm keeping my eyes open in case you're trying to double-cross me." says Hanna.

"Cannot blame you, Han. I'd do the same." says Alison.

"I've learned from the best." says Hanna with a sexy smile.

"Yeah." says Alison.

Alison leave the room.

4 days later.

Hanna eat sushi and watch TV.

"Hanna, trying to become all hefty again, are ya?" says Alison as she enter the room.

"No, of course not, Ali." says Hanna.

"If so, stop eating so much." says Alison.

"I'm not eating too much. I have a perfect diet that keeps my weight where it's supposed to be. I don't get fat and not too damn skinny." says Hanna.

"Okay, sorry..." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"You can really challenge me for the Queen Bee spot, Hanna my friend." says Alison.

"Sure, but I've no desire to be popular anymore. I wanna start fresh at college." says Hanna.

"Alright. Good strategy." says Alison.

"Right." says Hanna.

"I should stop being a bitch towards ya, Han. We're not kids anymore. Please forgive me for all the rude and evil stuff I've done over the years. You and I are more similar than both of us would ever dare to admit and that means we should be true best friends." says Alison.

"Ali, you're forgiven. I understand that you did have certain reasons for being such a sassy chick and such." says Hanna.

"Thanks. From today and forward I'll be your true friend. No more evil shit, rudeness and bitchy attitude from me. Evil Alison's in the past and I promise to be sweet to you and the other girls." says Alison.

"Wonderful." says a happy Hanna.

Hanna and Alison smile sweet and hug each other, finally being real friends.

3 and a half weeks later, Hanna is ready to leave for Mandy Love College where she'll study Spanish and Fashion Design, the two subjects that she actually care about.

Hanna and Alison pack Hanna's bags and stuff into Hanna's white BMW custom-made sportscar that Tom Marin gave to Hanna when she graduated Rosewood High.

"What subjects are ya gonna study?" says Alison.

"Spanish and Fashion Design." says Hanna.

"Interesting choices." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"No problem." says Alison.

"Okay. When do you leave for college?" says Hanna.

"Next week." says Alison.

"You're going to Sabrina Wong College, right?" says Hanna.

"Exactly. I'll study to get my teacher's license so I can eventually teach at Rosewood High." says Alison.

"I'm sure you'll do awesome." says Hanna.

"I hope that's gonna be the truth." says Alison.

Caleb exit the house, walk up to Hanna, kiss her and says "Have fun at college, Hanna-Boo. I wish ya all the best."

"Thanks, Caleb!" says a very happy Hanna.

"You're welcome, baby." says Caleb as he place Hanna's last bag into Hanna's car.

"Yay!" says Hanna in joy as she climb into her car and drive off to college.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
